I Forgive You
by Aeril
Summary: In der Nacht, in der Voldemort stirbt zieht Draco aus um seinen eigenen Feind zu töten, aber Harry wäre nicht Harry wenn er Draco vorher nicht noch ein bisschen verwirren würde. Dracos POV


Note: Das ist alles in einem Stück geschrieben und ist nicht Betagelesen und nichts. Es hat also ganz sicher ein paar Macken. Bitte seid gnädig zu mir...

Disclaimer: seufz So deprimierend es auch sein mag...Es gehört alles J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene nichts...blalabla.

Have fun!!!

I Forgive You

Ich sehe mich um. Der letzte Tag ist angebrochen. Hier und jetzt stehen sich unsere beiden Seiten gegenüber. Alle, die noch leben sind in Kämpfe verstrickt und es stinkt von Blut, verbranntem Fleisch und Dingen, die ich gar nicht identifizieren möchte. Nur zwei fehlen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der dunkle Lord und du, Potter. Typisch für dich selbst jetzt aus der Reihe tanzen zu müssen.

Aber das wirst du bald nicht mehr können. Mein Meister hat mir eine Aufgabe gegeben für den Fall, dass du ihn doch besiegen wirst, Narbengesicht. Ich trage ein wertvolles kleines Fläschchen in der Innentasche meines Umhangs. Es ist kaum so groß wie mein kleiner Finger, doch wenn der dunkle Lord nicht zu deiner Nemesis wird, so wird es eben diese Flasche werden. Ein Lächeln stielt sich auf mein Gesicht als ich daran denke wie du deinen letzten Atemzug tust. Nach sieben Jahren werde ich das schaffen was ER in sechzehn nicht zustande gebracht hat. Ich mag ihn meinen Meister nennen, aber innerlich verachte ich ihn in einem Maße, das ich bis jetzt nur dir, Sankt Potter gegönnt habe.

Ah, da ist es; das Stechen in meinem Arm, das mir zeigt, dass der dunkle Lord soeben gefallen ist. Ich hatte keinen Moment daran gezweifelt. Mein Lächeln wird breiter. Ich nehme die Hände aus den Hosentaschen, zupfe den Tarnumhang zu Recht damit er mich nicht aus Versehen verrät und gehe gutgelaunt los. Fast hätte ich gesummt oder gepfiffen. Den ganzen Weg über frage ich mich unwillkürlich wie du es getan hast, wie du ihn umgebracht hast. Es ist schließlich nicht so als ob er Longbottom oder Wiesel wäre.

Ah, dort vorne ist die Lichtung auf der ihr euer kleines Sonderduell ausgefochten haben. Da stehst du nun. Selbst jetzt, wo bereits Minuten vergangen sind, atmest du noch heftig. Zu schade, so dauert es nicht so lange bis du stirbst. Ich betrachte dich genauer. Mh, du siehst ganz schön fertig aus. Wenn ich den Zustand deiner Haare normalerweise schon zerzaust nenne, weiß ich nicht, wie ich das hier bezeichnen soll. An deinen Händen klebt Blut und anstatt eines Zauberstabs hast du ein Schwert in den Händen. Ich glaube, ich fange an zu verstehen. Du hast ihn geschlagen, indem du die einzige Art ihn zu schlagen eingesetzt hast, an die er nie gedacht hat: auf Muggelart. Wie Slytherin von dir!

Also gut, let the show begin. Ich nehme das Fläschchen aus meiner Tasche und schiebe es meinen Umhangärmel hinauf, sodass man es nicht mehr sieht, nehme dann den Tarnumhang ab und trete auf die Lichtung. Deine Augen weiten sich geschockt, gut so. Ich kann von meiner jetzigen Position einen guten Blick auf den toten Körper meines „Meisters"werfen. Gott, Potter, wer hätte das gedacht? Der ist ja völlig zerfetzt. Was Hass doch anrichten kann, nicht wahr? Ich grinse und weiß genau, dass es diabolisch wirkt. Ein Schritt weiter in die Mitte der Lichtung lässt mich dein Gesicht endlich ohne die dämlichen Schatten sehen. Hast ganz schön was abgekriegt. Einen Moment starrst du mich misstrauisch an, aber dann schweift dein Blick zu den Sternen ab.

Wie kitschig, Potter...und wie dumm. In einer einzigen Bewegung stehe ich neben dir und spritzte dir das Gift. „Was...?"

Du stolperst zurück und fährst dir mit der Hand über den Arm. Doch dann tust du etwas unerwartetes- du lachst. Wenn meine Ohren mich nicht täuschen liegt eine Spur Wahnsinn darin: „Das war Gift, nicht wahr? Wie ironisch, dass das, was Voldemort in sechzehn Jahren nicht geschafft hat, schließlich von einem siebzehnjährigen vollendet wird."

Ich rolle mit den Augen: „Wie ironisch, dass ein Siebzehnjähriger einen Zauberer umbringt, den selbst Dumbledore nicht besiegen konnte."

Du nickst: „Guter Punkt."

Deine Augen werden kurz glasig und du lässt dich an dem Baum hinter dir zu Boden rutschen, dein Schwert fällt zu Boden und ich kann den Namen darauf erkennen: Godric Gryffindor, das ist ja so was von typisch! Seltsamerweise folge ich dir trotzdem und setzte mich kaum einen Meter von dir entfernt ins Gras. Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass ich dich nur sterben sehen will.

Deine Augen sind geschlossen und du lehnst an dem Baumstamm: „Wie lange noch?" „Willst du nicht wissen was dich tötet?", frage ich verwundert und eines kleinen Triumphs, ob der Einfachheit deines Todes beraubt.

„Wozu? Der Name würde mir ja doch nichts sagen, ich war immer mies in Zaubertränke."

Jetzt nicke ich: „Etwa eine halbe Stunde."

Einige Minuten schweigen wir uns an. „Danke", kommt es aus Richtung Baumstamm.

Ich reiße die Augen auf: „WAS?"

„Dass du mich tötest. Ich hätte es längst selbst getan, wenn..."

Er bricht ab, aber ich führe den Satz weiter: „Wenn du nicht mal wieder den verdammten Helden spielen und den dunklen Lord töten musstest, schon klar!"

Er grinst: „Ja, irgendwie hat es schon etwas damit zu tun, aber anders als du denkst. Ich musste ihn töten weil es laut einer Prophezeiung kein anderer tun konnte. Ich bin nicht selbstsüchtig genug mich der Gnade des Todes zu übergeben während meine Freunde das alles miterleben müssen."

„Wie rührend. Und das andere bisschen, womit es zu tun hat?"

Du drehst den Kopf weg: „Weil ich zu feige bin."

„Ja klar, du weißt aber schon noch in welchem Haus du bist?", antworte ich schnaubend.

Er nickt, die Augen wieder geschlossen: „Ja, ich weiß wofür Gryffindor berühmt ist. Ich verdiene das Haus gar nicht..."

„Mh!", war das einzige, was ich sagen konnte ohne zu überrascht zu klingen. Das dort vor mir war doch nicht der gleiche Potter mit dem ich mir jeden Tag Wortgefechte im Korridor liefere...oder?

„Der Sprechende Hut wollte ja auch gar nicht, dass ich dort hinkomme, aber wenn ich nicht so verdammt stur wäre..."

Diesmal unterbreche ich ihn: „Ach und wo wollte er dich dann hinschicken? Nach Slytherin?"

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ja!", seine Stimme hört sich fast zornig an.

Mein Mund öffnet und schließt sich ein paar Mal in kompletter Verwirrung.

Er spricht weiter: „Weißt du, wenn ich jetzt noch einmal entscheiden könnte hätte ich Slytherin gewählt. Nicht, weil ich auf einmal den Wunsch habe, den bösen Jungen zu spielen, es ist nur...na ja, vielleicht hätten wir Freunde werden können."

„Ja, das wäre schön gewesen." Oh Gott, hör sich das einer an! Mein Vater würde mich umbringen!

Ich sehe in dein Gesicht. Wenn ich dich nicht so genau kennen würde hätte ich gesagt, du genießt den Schmerz, den das Gift dir bereitet. Aber kenne ich dich überhaupt noch? Nichts von dem, was du hier gesagt hast wusste ich schon. Jetzt in diesem Moment würde ich mir wünschen, dass ich noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit hätte, dich kennen zu lernen. Nur noch ein bisschen. Langsam verstehe ich, was all die Leute anzieht, die dir so blind vertrauen und folgen. Du gibst ihnen genug um ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen, aber zu wenig um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen und so folgen sie dir, weil sie mehr wissen wollen. Vielleicht hättest du doch gut in Slytherin gepasst. Dein Atem wird rasselnder.

Jetzt habe ich nicht mehr viel Zeit. Eine Sache noch muss ich wissen bevor du stirbst: „Harry, was wäre wenn ich das hier nicht für den Lord sondern nur für mich getan hätte?"

Ich muss ganz nah zu ihm um die gekeuchten Worte zu verstehen: „Dann vergebe ich dir."

Du verziehst dein Gesicht ein letztes Mal und dann hört dein Körper auf sich zu bewegen und deine Augen starren an mir vorbei. Du lächelst.

Wie Gryffindor von dir...und gleichzeitig so Slytherin. Du hast meinen letzten un endgültigen großen Sieg gegen dich in eine Niederlage verwandelt. Anstatt mich auf ewig zu hassen, vergibst du mir. Ich spüre wie die Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen und auf dein regloses Gesicht tropfen. Und selbst jetzt noch lächelst du über mich.

(Wer es dramatisch mag sollte jetzt lieber aufhören zu lesen. Wer Happy Ends mag kann getrost weiterlesen)Aber nein, Potter! Dieses eine Mal werde ich mich nicht von dir besiegen lassen, dieses Mal nicht! Hastig stehe ich auf und hebe deinen kraftlosen Arm an und ziehe ihn über meine Schulter, sodass ich dich hochheben kann. Deine Beine schleifen, aber das ist jetzt egal, ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Ich hätte nie etwasgetan ohne mir eine Hintertür offen zu lassen. Wundert mich, dass du daran nicht gedacht hast! Ich renne so schnell es mit dir geht den Weg zurück.

Der Kampf hat inzwischen geendet. Für deine Seite, Potter. Mein Blick wandert panisch über die Szene. Ah, da ist Madam Pomfrey. Ich schreie nach ihr und sie kommt angelaufen. Ich wette sie war in Gryffindor...oder Hufflepuff.

„Was ist es?", fragt sie.

Ich reiche ihr das kleine Fläschchen. Sie nickt und wühlt in ihren Taschen. Ein kleines Tröpfchen der Flüssigkeit in deinen Mund und ich spüre, dass das Blut wieder beginnt zu fließen, auch wenn es noch sehr lange dauern wird bis du wieder zu Bewusstsein kommst.

Unbewusst atme ich auf. Ich bin noch rechtzeitig gewesen. Und zumindest eine Sache weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Es wird dich zu Tode ärgern wenn du erfährst, dass ein schlichtes Erkältungsheilmittel dich fast umgebracht hat, nur weil es schlecht mit deinen Wunden reagiert hat. Ein böses Grinsen kann ich mir darauf nicht verkneifen.

Jetzt liegst du im Krankenflügel und ich sitze direkt neben dir. Granger und Wiesel sind vor einer Weile gegangen um etwas zu essen. Ich wollte nicht mit ihnen zusammen hier sitzen und hab mich rein geschlichen sobald sie weg waren. Habe ich mich getäuscht oder hast du gerade deinen Kopf bewegt? Nein, ich habe mich nicht getäuscht, jetzt kommt auch die Hand dazu.

„Oh Gott, hab ich Kopfschmerzen!"

Ich grinse: „Kein Wunder!"

„Draco? Was machst du denn hier?"

Ich grummle: „Immerhin habe ich dir das Leben gerettet."

Ein Schnauben: „Soweit ich mich erinnere, hätte ich deine Hilfe gar nicht nötig gehabt wenn du mich nicht vorher vergiftet hättest."

„Auch wieder wahr." Eine Weile spricht niemand. Dann breche ich die Stille: „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich habe jemanden umgebracht, selbst wenn es Voldemort war. Was glaubst du wie ich mich fühle?"

„Bist du nicht froh, dass es vorbei ist?"

Du versuchst die Hand nach deiner Brille auszustrecken, scheiterst aber kläglich. Ich drücke sie dir in die Hand und du sagst: „Ja, irgendwie schon, aber ich..."Du machst eine Pause und versuchst dich aufzurichten, diesmal schaffst du es allein. „I-Ich habe nie weiter in meine Zukunft gedacht, als bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich Voldemort besiege oder eben dabei sterbe. Weiter konnte ich gar nicht denken weil ich ja nicht einmal wusste, ob ich dann noch lebe! Und jetzt ist er tot. Es ist als hätte mir jemand den einzigen Grund zu leben weggenommen. Was fange ich denn jetzt mit mir an?" I

ch lächle dich an und anstatt, dass es diabolisch wird wie sonst immer ist es freundlich und es fühlt sich so an als hätte es eigentlich immer so sein sollen: „Wie wäre es, wenn du ein bisschen anfängst zu leben, dir eine Freundin angelst und ein bisschen an Gewicht zulegst, du bist echt ungesund dünn!"

Du lächelst zurück und in genau dem Moment geht die Tür auf und Grangers Stimme hallte durch den Raum: „Harry, du bist wach!"

Eine Wolke brauner Haare verdeckt dein Gesicht einer Weile.

„Und was macht eigentlich der hier?", kommt es von hinter mir.

„Wir haben unsere Feindschaft begraben und ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr das auch tut. Wir sind schließlich inzwischen erwachsen und keine kleinen Kinder mehr, die sich wegen einer Beleidigung bekriegen."

Weasley schnappt hörbar nach Luft und Granger sieht ihren Freund an als wäre er verrückt geworden, aber dann fasst sich erstaunlicherweise ausgerechnet Weasley ein Herz: „Also, versprichst du mir, dass du weder mich noch meine Familie noch meine Freunde je wieder beleidigst?"

Ich atme einmal tief durch und nicke dann. Dein Lächeln wird breiter und W...Ron streckt seine Hand aus. Etwas unkomfortabel ergreife ich sie. Gra...HERMINE, Gott, daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen, nickt nur, aber ich kann die Andeutung eines Lächelns an ihren Lippen erkennen...und so hässlich ist sie aus der Nähe gar nicht.

„Aber ich warne dich, Draco! Dieser Frieden steht auf wackligen Füßen und solltest du auch nur einmal etwas sagen dann..."

Ich unterbreche ihn mit einem Handwedeln.

„Also gilt dein Angebot noch?", frage ich schließlich wieder an dich gewandt.

Auch, wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass das möglich ist, wird dein Lachen noch breiter: „Ja, das gilt immer noch!"

„Freunde?"

„Freunde!"

Und dass ich dich fast umgebracht hätte bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis und alles, was darüber verloren wird, ist ein kleines Lächeln.

Heute endet unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. In der großen Halle sind kleine Tische für je vier Personen aufgestellt. Ich beuge mich zu Harry rüber, der gerade mit Hermine und Ron redet. „Ach, Harry?"

„Mh?"

„Du wärst fast an Erkältungsheilmittel gestorben."

„WAS?"

Gut, jetzt heißt es fliehen! Ich springe über den Tisch und renne lachend weg, Harry genau hinter mir. „ARGHS, ICH BRING DICH UM, MALFOY!!!!"

Ich höre, wie die gesamte Halle anfängt zu lachen und als wir wieder an unserem Tisch vorbei kommen, höre ich Ron sagen: „Es ist also alles wieder beim alten..."

Aber eigentlich ist nichts wieder beim alten. Denn diesmal lebten sie glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende.

THE END

Und??????? FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDBÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Büdde, büdde! Ich habe durchgeschrieben (fünf Stunden lang mit kurzen Kreativpausen!) und fliege bald in den Urlaub. Kommt schon, versetzt mich noch ein bisschen in Ferienstimmung!!! Come on... (Pause) Make my day!  
  
See ya, Aril 


End file.
